Lord Sphinx
by Basill
Summary: This was written for someone else. It is a Harry Potter goes back in time and falls for Salazar. I don't own Harry Potter by the way. :
1. Back in time

The great hall was full of chattering children and teachers. The smell of fresh food filled the room as the teachers and students ate. When suddenly a blinding white flash filled the hall and five people stood in the hall, each handled a different weapon and a blue shield blocked the five from any threat there cloths were covered in blood and there weapons dripped blood onto the freshly polished floor. A male with blue black hair slid into the middle, a staff in his hands. His icy emerald green eyes scanned the room.

"CLEAR!" He called out.

"CLEAR!" The others called out in turn.

The professors aimed their wands at the intruders a hardness in there eyes.

"Give me Intel Brains." The man in the middle said, his voice was hard as he looked at the staff table, his sword at the ready for a fight.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" A tall man with black hair and cold black eyes demanded with a sneer on his aristocratic face.

"Were at Headquarters, and yet not Commander. It looks like it did before the war sir." A brunet with intelligent brown eyes said clearly, her bow strung and ready to fire.

"Streak?" The man said with a question to his voice.

"A time loop sir. From what I can tell we seem to of fallen back in time, this is defiantly Headquarters but none of the newer shields are on it and it seems unaffected by war." A tall burly man with blond/brown hair and critical brown eyes said his axe ready to split skulls if necessary.

"Fire?" The man asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"From what I can tell commander we are not in hostile territory, and the professors seem to be getting annoyed at you ignoring them." A red haired woman with mischievous grey eyes said.

"Stripes?" The man asked the last person in there group.

"I agree with Fire commander, but perhaps we aught to take this discussion up in a more privet setting and stop ignoring the professors." The tall red head with blue eyes said stiffly as the castle began to quake and before a blue light and an eerie glow stained the walls.

"A smart old girl." The man in the middle said as he lowered the shield from around them a wolfish smile lit his lips.

"I will only ask you one more time. Who are you and what are you doing here? The man demanded with a predatory growl.

"I am Lord Sphinx commander of the Order of Izell. Here are the Lady's Hermione Jane Granger-Potter, Ginerva Molly Weasley-Potter, Sir Neville Frank Longbottum-Potter, and Sir Ronald William Weasley Potter. The Lady Granger-Potter is the General of our aerial strike force and the head of intelligent's, Lady Weasley-Potter is the General of our Women's regiment. Sir Longbottum-Potter is the General of our men's regiment and my heir and Sir Weasley-Potter is the General of our ground forces and the head strategist, and in case both sir Longbottum-Potter and I fail he would become the commander of Izell and Lord Sphinx. Although I do believe that this conversation is better suited for somewhere else." The man said as he put his sword away.

"Of course, follow us please." The red haired woman at the staff table said ignoring the growl from the dark male as she led the way to the staff room. The other two staff members shrugged and followed the woman's lead with a suspicious look at the intruders the dark man followed stiffly behind the other three leaving the intruders to follow behind them.

The others followed the staff with smirks on there lips. They were led onto the secant floor where the staff room awaited. With a wave of his hand the commander conjured five more seats and indicated for his people to sit down.

"Since you have been so kind as to tell us who you are it is only fair that we introduce ourselves. I am Lady Helga Hufflepuff, the dark haired man is Lord Salazar Slytherin, The other Lady is Rowena Ravenclaw and the red headed man is my half brother Lord Godrick Gryffindor." The red haired woman said with a pleasant smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I've read all about you as have my companions, but we find that History can be very misleading." Hermione said with a smile on her cold face.

"These are your siblings, no?" Rowena asked, her curiosity piked as she only noticed a resemblance between the red heads.

"Oh no, were not related. Our families were killed leaving us with no one but our lord. Ron is my husband thus giving me the last name of Potter. Neville and Ginny were married the same time as Ronald and I and our lord and our husbands did a brother bonding thus making us related in all but blood." Hermione said once she got the hand signal that it was safe to tell them.

"I fear I don't understand your logic." Helga said with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"I am Lord Sphinx, born with the name of Harry James Potter. Before the death of there parents Ronald and Hermione were married, as were Ginerva and Neville. Once there parents had died in battle it was decided that Neville and Ronald would undergo the blood-brother ritual with myself, thus making it to were Neville would be my heir and rule the Grey forces if I died in battle. The women decided that if there husbands were to take my last name than so shall they. They are my siblings in a since, and my heirs as well. Lady Ginerva and Lady Hermione are what you can call sister-in-laws, yet they are as much my siblings as there husbands are, but that is nether here nor there. And I am not going to combust into flames simply because you are glaring at me Lord Slytherin."

"Not to be rude but do you have a cup of tea we might have? I find that I am pretty thirsty as I am sure the others are as well." Ginny said with a shake of her head.

"Of course," Godrick said summoning nine cups of hot tea.

"Ah it has been too long since we have had the luxury of hot tea. Thank you." Neville said with a calm smile.

"You mentioned reading about us; may I ask what that is about?" Rowena asked raising a single eyebrow in curiosity.

"Believe it or not were not from this time. From what I can gather we have fallen into a time loop, something that is said to be impossible without a time turner and even then we can only go back mere hours. You are in _"Hogwarts A History"_as well as a few other novels. You see our war has only just ended but we had nothing left for us at home. The world does not need heroes in a time of peace and we had no inclination of wanting to run the wizarding world. So we used a spell we found in a tome I once read. It was a spell that would lead us to a place of rest and happiness, but perhaps we misread the spell or preformed it wrong." Hermione said folding her arms in annoyance.

"You want us to believe that you come from the future? Preposterous, time travel is impossible." Salazar sneered in persaltounge.

"So is magic, and werewolves, and vampires. Don't take me for some fool Salazar; your heir nearly destroyed our e world and all you helped to create. Do to his forces Gryffindor tower as well as the north wing was destroyed. Because of him Persaltounge was considered a dark trait. Because of your heir we lost everything we ever held dear to us. Don't try and say we are the liars I had enough of that when Tom returned to power and the ministry refused to listen until it was too late." Harry said coldly making Salazar look at him with wide eyes.

"You can understand me?" He demanded coldly.

"Of course I can." Harry said amusedly as he answered in persaltounge.

"Will you tell us about your war?" Godrick asked softly.

"No we won't but we will show you. Mione, do you perchance still have Albus's pernisive?" Harry asked calmly as Hermione pulled out a deep bowl and handed it to Harry who used his large staff to pull the memories from his mind. There is no way to alter memories, so those you see are true memories, and are very painful as well as gruesome." Harry said softly once the bowl was full with the silvery substance of memories.

With a pain filled smirk the five warriors stepped up to the bowl and allowed themselves to sink into it soon followed by four founders. The first memory was of the Potters death, the next was of the stone and Voldemort being stopped by three first year students. The next one was of the Chamber of Secrets, after that was of the Tri-Wizard-Tournament, next was of the Department of mysteries, and then the true horror began.

The memories became dark as people were murdered, tortured and raped by the Death-Eaters. It showed battle after weary battle, how the school was shut down and became a base for the Grey side after Albus died. It showed the death of there families and friends. It showed how destroyed the Wizarding world became as the five led there men and women into battle and when all seemed lost how Harry rallied his men to him and fought on until Voldemort finally met his demise at the battle of Hogwarts and then it showed them performing the spell to send them to a safe-heaven.

The four founders looked ill as they landed back onto the ground. "Voldemort took Salazar's idea and turned it into a dark thing. He turned Slytherin house into a house people feared to enter. It was a dark war that lasted for five long years, and most of the time we weren't sure we would survive to se the next morning. Our provisions were scarce at the best of times and non existence at the worst. We became the grey factor since we used both light and dark curses. Now we only want to heal, we are barely 21 years old and have seen enough war to last us till we take our final breath and go to see our friends and family once more.

"Then we can do no less than to offer you a place to sleep and a hot meal for the night." Helga said sadly as she looked upon there guests. She noticed the hunting look in there eyes and the way that even though they looked so cold and uncaring there fists were clinched and there knuckles were white. The dark male, Harry, was the only one who showed no outward sign of distress except for his eyes. They looked cold as ice at first glance, but if you look deeper you could make out anguish and suffering, it was obvious to her that he was the leader, and what the others had suffered was barely the tip of the ice burg compared to what he had suffered.


	2. Submissives challange

_**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Sorry it has taken so long to update, I am trying to get somework done and don't always have time to update.**_

The time-travelers found themselves enjoying there stay in the past, all except Harry. He knew he was being paranoid, but he could swear someone was watching him at all times. He could feel the cold calculating stare. He was constantly on edge, and his magic was on the defensive.

"You seem like you are agitated Harry." Hermione said as they walked around the lake.

"Perhaps I am losing my mind Mione, I can not concentrate, nor enjoy my days. I constantly feel as if I am being watched. My magic is itching to get out, almost as if feeling a dominant near by." Harry said shaking his head wearily.

"A dominant, are you sure Harry?" Hermione asked wide eyed at the thought.

"Aye, I am. The question is who it might be though, I mean, I have never felt my magic act so strange before." Harry said shaking his head. Nether noticed Salazar standing in the shadows watching them like a hawk watching it's pray.

Later that night Harry walked the corridors, his mind full of thoughts when he found himself crushed up against a wall. A pair of lips crashed down on his, demanding entrance and dominating the kiss as a pair of hands roughly grabbed his waist and held him in place.

"Your addictive little submissive, you think to challenge me, I can feel your magic pulsing as if begging me to lay claim to you." Salazar hissed in persaltounge, sending a shiver down Harry's back.

"You tease me at every turn, and when I try to stay away from you I find myself drawn just that bit more drawn to you." He said nipping at Harry's ear lobe, and just as quickly as he had come he left, leaving Harry breathless as he made his way to too his own bed chambers.

The next morning Salazar acted at though nothing had happened; the only thing that would clue anybody in was the way his dark eyes would travel to Harry with a possessive glint. Harry studiously ignored him.

"My lord, you promised to walk with me today." Hermione said after lunch and drug her friend off towards the lake.

Harry raised a single eyebrow as they walked, and Hermione began to snicker behind her hand. "So you've attracted the eye of Salazar Slytherin himself Harry?" She asked after a moment making the young war lord scowl at her. "Not that I am surprised, I mean you do speak persaltounge, and you are a submissive." She said shaking her head.

"I am not even going to ask about how you know Mione." Harry said shaking his head and folding his arms.

"Come now Harry, you're the youngest war lord, and the only submissive to of ever lead the order of Izell; and Salazar is a handsome man, and a dominant if ever I have seen one. It is not so surprising that your magic would challenge him. Nor is it so surprising that he accepts the challenge." Hermione said with a fond smile.

"You think he would make a good match?" Harry asked his voice sounded cold, but those whom knew him could easily hear the discomfort.

"I do, and the others would easily agree with me." Hermione said with a smile as she sat down near the tree and patted the ground beside her. With a sigh he laid down and used her lap as a pillow. With deft fingers she moved her hands through his hair weaving magic into it to make it long, and allowing him to fall asleep before conjuring a basket of fresh flowers and braiding them through Harry's hair.

Hermione saw Salazar hiding in the shadows. "He doesn't sleep well at night." She said softly as he came into the light.

"So I noticed." Salazar said silkily as he looked down at the young submissive.

"You wouldn't ether if you had to fight for your right to live since you were a baby." Hermione said as Salazar scooped the young lord up and walked away.

When Harry woke up he noticed that he was in an unfamiliar room with walls that looked like the dungeon. He was lying in a soft bed, wrapped in a soft blanket. He wore a long white nightshirt, and his hair was braided down his back in a traditional submissive braid rather than the shoulder length hair he preferred. An arm was wrapped around his waist and a solid chest was pressed against his back.

"I see you're awake." Salazar said rolling on top of Harry and pinning him to the bed as he took advantage of the slightly opened mouth.

"I should go." Harry said panting when Salazar broke away for air. A low growl left Salazar's throat as he attacked Harry's mouth once more.

"You challenge me little submissive, and then you wish to run. That is fine; but know that you will be mine. I always get what I want, and make no mistake, I want you." Salazar hissed into his ear before standing up and walking out.


	3. The joys of friends

_I do not own Harry Potter_

Those who stood loyal to Harry watched in amusement as there lord tried to avoid the dominate Salazar and failed. It was highly entertaining to watch as Salazar cornered there lord and left him breathless. It was almost as entertaining as the rants Harry would go through after such a confrontation. Surprisingly it was Ron who found the most amusement from it all.

"Who does he think he is to assault me like that?" Harry demanded one day as he paced the room, his lips swollen from a rough kiss.

"Lord Slytherin?" Ron said absently as he moved a pawn on his chess board and smirked at Neville who moved his own piece.

"Honestly what gives him the right to kiss me!" Harry asked not hearing Ron's response.

"He wanted to?" Ron shrugged as he moved another piece.

"What in the hell is his problem? Thinking I belong to him!" Harry snarled.

"You do." Ron said and Ginny and Hermione both looked up, Hermione from a thick book and Ginny from polishing her daggers, and barely contained a snicker at Ron's answers.

"Merlin's beard I hate him! He is ten times worse than a…a flesh eating slug! He has the audacity to say I want him!"

"That's because you do." Ron said moving another piece on the board.

"That's it the next time I see him I'm going to…" Harry spluttered and Ron decided to chime in his own two cents.

"Kiss him?"

"Yes! I'm going to ki….wait. What? No I'm not going to kiss the bastard!" Harry said hearing Ron for the first time and it was too much for Ginny, Hermione and Neville who couldn't help but to laugh.

"Me think the lady doth protest too much." Ron muttered. "Check mate."

"I thought you at least would be on my side." Harry said with a glare and Ron turned and lifted an eyebrow.

"I am on your side, when you're thinking straight Harry. Salazar is perfect for you and you know it. Your magic challenged him, if he wasn't perfect for you it would never of done it, and honestly you have shown more life since we have been here then you have shown since before the war began. Anybody who can bring life back to your eyes is good in my book." Ron said and the others nodded even as Harry glared.

"He's a stupid prat! He coroners me and kisses me and glares at anybody who tries talking to me!" Harry growled.

"And your angry because you like it and that scares you because your used to having to control everything and you know that should you give in that you hand all control over to him." Hermione said as Harry flopped into a chair with a heavy sigh.

"You know you don't have to hand over all control, you lead the order of Izell, and we follow your lead not even should you get with a dom will they take over. Your our lord, he will simply be your consort in that respect." Ginny said trying to placate the young lord who let out a weary sigh.

"You know what, I hate you." Harry grumbled half heartedly as he summoned his sword and polish and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville smirked.

"We love you too." They said in eerie unison that made him glare.

_**Sorry for the delay, I only recently got a tower to use so I can write and since I have taken so long I decided to update a story and a game of chance (a few threats from friends) decided that this one was the one to update. Lol. Hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a review!**_

_**Sorry it wasn't that long.**_


	4. Salazar

_Sorry for the too long overdue chapter. I know, Two years is forever, but I have been busy. I only had time to write because of the fact that I have been bed ridden for the past week. I hate being sick. I hope you all remember that this is slash and has a mature and adult theme. _

_Also I in no way shape or form own any of the characters. _

_Enjoy._

_-Basill-_

Salazar smirked as he once again had the beautiful little sub pressed against the wall panting after another rough kiss. He loved the challenge being presented to him in the fay like creature he held pinned.

"Enjoying yourself Harry?" Salazar asked, his voice husky with desire. He didn't give Harry time to answer as his mouth claimed those soft pink lips once again. His hand roughly grabbed the braid and roughly tugged it, forcing the mouth to accept the onslaught of his tongue

He loved the soft mews coming from the delicate throat, the heated pants that left the swollen lips when he came up for air. The need to claim wheat was his was over whelming a he pulled back and walked away. He was not about to ruin his plans because of impatience. The little sub would be willing before he claimed him.

"You look pleased with yourself Salazar." The voice of Rowena interrupted his thoughts as he looked to see her coming from a side hallway. "We've barely had time to talk lately, walk with me." She ordered as she grabbed his arm.

A low growl escaped his lips. "What do you want Ravenclaw?" He asked, his voice slightly chilled to any who didn't know him.

"It's not about what I wasn't Salazar, it's about what you want. " She stated with a a gleam in her eyes.

"Tell me, what it is that I want, that you think I need your help in acquiring?" He spat at her with narrowed eyes.

Rowena let out a soft laugh. "We both know what you want Salazar, the little submissive withering under you as you lay your claim."

"Why would I need your help attaining that?" He snarled at her.

"Not help per say Salazar. I just thought you would like to know you have competition." She laughed as his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Who?" He barked the three letter word out with cold eyes that spelled danger.

"Don't be so upset Salazar; he's in your house after all." Rowena stated innocently.

"Who?" He growled, repeating himself.

"Alistair Malfoy of course, he is rather attractive and a dominate. It's only natural he be attracted to such a lovely sub." Rowena stated as she let his arm go and walked away, leaving Salazar to storm around the castle in agitation. A large part of him wanted to kill the stupid mudblood. How such a disgraceful creature ever got placed into his house was beyond him. Damn Godrick and his stupid idea of a sorting hat!

He stormed out of the castle and his body froze in silent rage at what he saw. The stupid mudblood had _his_ submissive in a vice like grip, pulling the little sub to himself while Harry tried to remove the hand without hurting the idiotic child.

"Let go Malfoy." Harry's soft voice filled Salazar's ears as he slowly began walking again, never taking his eyes off the scene.

"Why would I do that? I want you, and you can't deny I would more _fun_ than the professor. Nobody has to know." Malfoy stated, a smirk on his lips as he roughly yanked, making Harry fall into his arms and his lips crashed onto the submissive's.

After a moment of stunned surprise Harry began to push to try and get away, but the blonds hold tightened painfully on his arms. Salazar's insides burned with fury as he reached them, with one hand he yanked Harry away from the idiot and with the other he sent the pale mudblood crashing to the ground.

"You dare touch what is mine?" He hissed; his eyes cold as stone. Harry turned, his face buried into the crook of Salazar's neck. "IF you were anything more than a boy I would challenge you to a duel and kill you like the worthless filth that you are. Go to your common room, I will deal with you later." He hissed and watched the frightened idiot pick himself up before scurrying off towards the castle.

Once the idiot was gone he turned his full attention to the lovely creature hiding in his arms and cradled a hand through his hair. "I have waited for you to come to terms my sweet, but if waiting means that someone else will lay claim to you then I am done waiting." He stated in persaltounge. Gently he lifted the beauty, his lips trailing over the soft neck as he made his way to his quarters and gently laid the beauty on his bed.

Within moment he was devouring the sweet mouth with hunger. The claiming was not sweet or gentle, the need was too great. Instead it was an almost feral claiming, rough and brutal that left both grasping for breath when Salazar rolled off of the sub. He smirked as he pulled the naked body towards himself.

"Exquisite." He hissed already ready for another round. His teeth sunk into the pale flesh where the neck and shoulder joined as he once more entered his little sub.

He did not rest until he was well sated, and his little sub made such lovely sounds throughout the claiming. "You belong to me." He hissed into the delicate ear, making sure his sub understood. "Nobody will ever be able to give your pretty little body the pleasure that I can." He stated, using the noble language of the snakes, knowing that only his beauty and him could understand his words.

He smirked when he finished, seeing those green eyes struggling for consciousness. "Sleep love, we'll play again in the morning." Salazar stated with a wicked smirk on his lips as his sub fell into a deep and peace filled sleep.

_Hope you all enjoyed this chap. I just re read the story and noticed how long it had been since an update had occurred. _

_ps. purebloods all had a mugle born somewhere, this is the first wizard malfoy, an interesting twist if i do say so myself. :)_


End file.
